Rescue mission M
by Joyce1237
Summary: Drew lets another chance to tell May how he feels slip away but now that she's in danger will he finally be able to confess? Especially when somone from his past is trying to stop him. CONTESTSHIPPING!
1. The call

Hey I have to type a story for school so I decided why not post it here as well. Please enjoy.

+ La Rousse 9:00 p.m., Drew POV +

I walked down the roads of La Rousse with the wind around me as my only current companion. I cursed at myself for letting another chance to tell May how I felt slip through my fingers. It was perfect, but I had to let my thoughts and doubts prevent me from once again being able to hold her in my arms.

"I'm such an idiot!" I sat down in a patch of grass in a park as the robots floated by me and the people stood on the moving passageways going about their everyday life. My emerald hair blocked my matching colored eyes that tried to see everything that went by as I lay there. I would have flicked it out of the way as I normally did but I just didn't have it in me. I lay there as the most beautiful girl I had ever met passed through my brain; May Maple.

She had enchanted me with her spell unknowingly to her and me at first but soon it became to a point where it was hard not to notice it. I remembered the day we had first met as if it were yesterday and not a year ago back in Hoenn. I lay there for who knows how long until I finally decided it was time for me to head back to my hotel room. I walked back and entered my room and locked the door behind me. " Come on out guys." I threw my four pokeballs into the air releasing my pokemon for a good nights sleep.

Before I lay on my bed I noticed an ebony rose resting gently on my bedsides table accompanied by a note. I walked over and picked up the note as I read it aloud. "Hello Drew, how are you doing tonight? I need you to listen and listen well. I'm fed up with you and your little girlfriend stealing the contest ribbons that rightfully belong to me. I have May and unless you want her harmed I suggest you disappear without a trace. I know your smart Drew so figure it out, May or your ribbons? Have a pleasant evening." I finished reading the note but I couldn't believe Harley would stoop to a level that low.

" _Don't worry May I'm coming." _I packed my bag as slung it over my back as my pokemon looked at me questioningly. " Don't worry guys I just have to go find May, wherever she is." I grabbed the note and rose and shoved them in my pocket making sure I had everything. I recalled all of my pokemon except flygon seeing as it was the only pokemon I was going to need if Harley tried to put up a fight. " Come on flygon lets go!" I took off on my loyal dragon/ground type pokemon as the search began.

May POV +

I sat on the floor groggily as the events from yesterday came back to me as if a dream.

Flash-back

_I stood there as Drew made his way over to me while twirling a thorn less red rose in his fingers._

"_You did a great job today May, especially in your battle against Harley." I could feel myself blush at his compliment, thankfully it was too dark to see it clearly._

"_Thanks Drew, and I'm sorry you didn't win." He handed me the rose and flicked his hair before smirking._

" _I guess there's always someone better than you." He began to walk away but I grabbed onto his arm causing him to turn around and quirk his eyebrow at my reaction._

"_Drew I was just wondering all those roses you give me are they really all for my Beautifly?" I saw his face falter a little before he smiled and closed his eyes._

" _Yes and no at the same time." It was an indirect answer but what else was there to expect from Drew? He released himself from my grip and left again and I didn't stop him that time. I stood there watching him disappear until a chilling breeze blew by and I shivered._

"_I should probably get back to the pokemon center." Before I could take a step in the opposite direction Drew went I was grabbed from behind by a firm grip. " Hey let me go right……now" I slipped into unconsciousness as my captor pushed one of my pressure points temporarily leaving me helpless._

Flash-back over

This is what led me to my present location as I looked around and took in my surroundings. I was in a dark, cramp, and cold room with only one window with steel bars and a steel door as the only possible exits. _" Looks like I'm not going anywhere soon." _Just then the door opened and in came a cloaked person with a sinister smirk on his face.

"I demand you release me now!"

"Sorry Miss. Maple but I can't do that I need you here to make sure you nor Drew win any ribbons.

"What does Drew have to do with this? _Oh please let him be safe." _He passed me a piece of paper and I read it to my self. _"Hello Drew, how are you doing tonight? I need you to listen and listen well. I'm fed up with you and your little girlfriend stealing the contest ribbons that rightfully belong to me. I have May and unless you want her harmed I suggest you disappear without a trace. I know your smart Drew so figure it out, May or your ribbons? Have a pleasant evening." _He began to laugh as he saw the look of rage on my face.

"Don't worry May I'm not going to hurt you unless Drew continues to enter the contest's. That's what I would surely do if I was in his shoes." He walked to the door and was about to close it but he turned to me to say one last thing. " Why let some girl hold him back from finally reaching his dreams?" He left and his words stung all the way down to the center of my heart.

"_What if Drew does just continue to enter contests and this guy does do away with me? No, Drew would never do that to me, would he? I mean with me out of the way that would be one less person in his way to become top coordinator. No, I won't doubt him I know he'll try his hardest to save me! _ I lay down on the cellar floor as I tried to fall asleep on the cold bricks. _" At least I hope so."_

Drew and Flygon ,Drew POV +

As we flew it felt as if we weren't going fast enough to my liking. Harley said he wouldn't harm her but Harley was one to never keep promises. He's probably not even expecting me to try to save her, what an idiot. As if I wouldn't try to save her, she's practically the only family I have left.

Flash – back

_A young Drew walked up to his house from the back yard after hearing a loud noise coming from inside his house. "Mommy, Daddy, Kris? Is any one in here?" He walked through the hose with his fear rising every silent second. Drew finally got to the main parlor and screamed at what he saw in front of him. There on the floor lay his father and mother covered in blood with multiple gunshots in the surrounding area. He ran over to his fallen parents as he sobbed to himself, not noticing the person behind him._

"_Don't worry you'll be joining them soon." Drew turned around to come face to face with his parent's murderer._

"_Kris….. Why… how……mom and dad…..kill."_

"_You always were an idiot of a little brother, so I'll explain it to you. Mom and dad loved me when I was first born but once you came into the picture everything changed. It was like I didn't even exist and I'm always getting the blame when it comes down to it. Well now their not a problem any more, and soon neither will you be. Drew got to his feet and ran as fast as his 8 year old legs would carry him. He could hear Kris following him at high speeds and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he caught up to him. Drew dove into a bush and awaited Kris to hopefully pass him by. _

_Kris got to the clearing and looked for Drew but he was no where to be seen. "I know you can hear me so listen and listen well! Someone phoned the cops so I have to split. But you can live your pathetic life, run and flee and live in fear, because I will be back." Kris pulled out a Pokeball on got on his salamance as he took of in to the sky. _

_Drew came out from the bush and did the only thing he could do, he cried. The years passed and Drew never saw Kris but his words always echoed in his mind. Drew went through life with a pair of foster parents and was content to an extent but never really satisfied. Once Drew turned ten he started his pokemon journey while always looking for the brother he never really knew until it was too late._

Flash-back over

But then something from that flashback clicked and I told Flygon to land. I pulled the note from my pocked and prayed I was wrong.

"_Please jus let it be my imagination." _I opened the note and dropped it after I confirmed the worst. I hadn't looked over the note well enough the first time. I had just assumed the note from was Harley when it was from-

+ Cellar, May POV +

My captor woke me up from my nap as he came back in the room and gave me some food, water, and a blanket and began to leave again.

"Wait, who are you?" he smirked and pulled down his hood and flicked his hair.

"They call me Kris Hayden." I gasped at the information I was just given.

"Did you just saw Kris Hayden?"

"Yeah I'm the older brother of the beloved Andrew Hayden."

"Drew never told me about having an older brother."

"It figures he wouldn't talk about me." With that said and done he left and closed/ locked the door behind him. I sat in the darkness and ate the food he brought me while thinking to myself.

"I'll hope tomorrow will be a lot better than today." I lay down with the blanket and drifted off to sleep as fear took over.

+ Forest, Drew POV +

"I can't believe Kris! If he dare hurts May I'm going to kill him!" my flygon came over to me concerned about the way I was acting. "I'm okay boy just scared is all." The pokemon got in a defensive position as we heard someone approaching. "Who's there?" a boy about my age came out of the bush and held up his hands in a show of unintended harm.

"Please don't hurt me, I mean no harm. You were making a lot of noise so I was going to see what's going on. Especially since that guy came through here with that girl earlier." My hearts stopped for a second before I was able to find my voice.

"Did the girl have brown hair, a red shirt, yellow fanny pack, blue biker shorts, a white mini-skirt, and a red bandanna?"

"I'm guessing you know her if you can describe her that well. Yeah she was dressed exactly like that and there were two guys and one was giving her to the other and collected some money."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" we sat down as he put a finger to his chin thinking.

"Sure."

Flash-back

"_I have the girl now pay up the money." The hooded man went into his pocket and took out five-hundred dollars and gave it to the other man as he handed him the girl._

"_Thank you my plan is coming along nicely."_

"_Pleasure doing business with you Kris. If you don't mind me asking where are you going to keep her?"_

"_I just need to keep my guest at the old cottage in the mountains until the grand festival is over or till she dies."_

"_Nice plan, well I'll see you around."_

"_Good night to you as well." The man went the other way as Kris got in his salamance and flew off towards the mountains._

Flash-back over

"That's what happened."

"I can't believe Kris actually took May."

"You know him?"

"Sadly I do." I looked down and there was an awkward silence until the boy broke it.

"Oh I'm sorry I never fully introduced myself, I'm Brad Sketcher."

"I'm Drew Hayden pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, hey since I know the mountains like the back of my hand why don't we go together in the morning to look for your friend?"

" I can't be responsible for your safety, Kris is a very dangerous person and I can't afford having someone hurt on my account."

"No need to worry about me, I'll be fine." Brad walked over to me and slung his arm over my shoulders and smiled at me slyly. " Besides it's going to take both of us if you want to save your girlfriend." I blushed slightly and turned away from him and walked over to flygon.

"She's not my girlfriend." Brad pffted at my comment and called out his flygon and began to pet it fondly.

"What ever you say." We took off toward Brad's parent's house so we could sleep and then leave in the morning.

9:00 the next day ,Cellar ,May POV +

I woke up and stretched my sore muscles from sleeping on the floor. I walked over to the window and sighed as I inhaled the smell of the air. Despite the fact I was in the mountains it was fairly warm.

" _I guess Johto has a different climate than Hoenn." _ I shook the steel bars , to see if they would loosen, no luck. _" If only I hadn't left my pokemon at the pokemon center I would have a chance to get out of here." _I sighed and walked over to the door and looked under the door and I saw feet pacing back and forth.

" Are you sure……….. This can't be happening……… he has someone with him?... I'll make sure to welcome my baby brother with open arms." I heard a phone click and I sat back down as I heard him coming towards the door to open it. "Guess what May my little brother thinks he can save you.


	2. Special wish

Hey people and welcome to chapter 2. Hope you like it and now for the pain. Disclaimer; I do not own pokemon. Enjoy. :D

"Did you just saw Kris Hayden?"

"Yeah I'm the older brother of the beloved Andrew Hayden."

"Drew never told me about having an older brother."

"It figures he wouldn't talk about me." With that said and done he left and closed/ locked the door behind him. I sat in the darkness and ate the food he brought me while thinking to myself.

"I'll hope tomorrow will be a lot better than today." I lay down with the blanket and drifted off to sleep as fear took over.

+ Forest, Drew POV +

"I can't believe Kris! If he dare hurts May I'm going to kill him!" my flygon came over to me concerned about the way I was acting. "I'm okay boy just scared is all." The pokemon got in a defensive position as we heard someone approaching. "Who's there?" a boy about my age came out of the bush and held up his hands in a show of unintended harm.

"Please don't hurt me, I mean no harm. You were making a lot of noise so I was going to see what's going on. Especially since that guy came through here with that girl earlier." My hearts stopped for a second before I was able to find my voice.

"Did the girl have brown hair, a red shirt, yellow fanny pack, blue biker shorts, a white mini-skirt, and a red bandanna?"

"I'm guessing you know her if you can describe her that well. Yeah she was dressed exactly like that and there were two guys and one was giving her to the other and collected some money."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" we sat down as he put a finger to his chin thinking.

"Sure."

Flash-back

"_I have the girl now pay up the money." The hooded man went into his pocket and took out five-hundred dollars and gave it to the other man as he handed him the girl._

"_Thank you my plan is coming along nicely."_

"_Pleasure doing business with you Kris. If you don't mind me asking where are you going to keep her?"_

"_I just need to keep my guest at the old cottage in the mountains until the grand festival is over or till she dies."_

"_Nice plan, well I'll see you around."_

"_Good night to you as well." The man went the other way as Kris got in his salamance and flew off towards the mountains._

Flash-back over

"That's what happened."

"I can't believe Kris actually took May."

"You know him?"

"Sadly I do." I looked down and there was an awkward silence until the boy broke it.

"Oh I'm sorry I never fully introduced myself, I'm Brad Sketcher."

"I'm Drew Hayden pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise, hey since I know the mountains like the back of my hand why don't we go together in the morning to look for your friend?"

" I can't be responsible for your safety, Kris is a very dangerous person and I can't afford having someone hurt on my account."

"No need to worry about me, I'll be fine." Brad walked over to me and slung his arm over my shoulders and smiled at me slyly. " Besides it's going to take both of us if you want to save your girlfriend." I blushed slightly and turned away from him and walked over to flygon.

"She's not my girlfriend." Brad pffted at my comment and called out his flygon and began to pet it fondly.

"What ever you say." We took off toward Brad's parent's house so we could sleep and then leave in the morning.

9:00 the next day ,Cellar ,May POV +

I woke up and stretched my sore muscles from sleeping on the floor. I walked over to the window and sighed as I inhaled the smell of the air. Despite the fact I was in the mountains it was fairly warm.

" _I guess Johto has a different climate than Hoenn." _ I shook the steel bars , to see if they would loosen, no luck. _" If only I hadn't left my pokemon at the pokemon center I would have a chance to get out of here." _I sighed and walked over to the door and looked under the door and I saw feet pacing back and forth.

" Are you sure……….. This can't be happening……… he has someone with him?... I'll make sure to welcome him with open arms." I heard a phone click and I sat back down as I heard him coming towards the door to open it. "Guess what May my little brother thinks he can save you." I gasped as Kris began to laugh evilly in an amused way. " I guessed through the years he finally grew a spine."

"Drew always had a spine you loser!" I slapped a hand over my mouth when Kris glared at me angrily.

"Did you just raise your voice to me?" I figured it was a rhetorical question I didn't answer, bad mistake. Kris got his hand and struck me across the face and I fell back because of the force. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't do it again." Kris smirked at my whimpering as he left and slammed the door shut. I let a few silent tears fall down onto the floor as I sat clutching my face.

"Drew where are you? I'm scared, and I need you."

Drew POV, with Brad in the sky +

I felt a pang in my chest and winced slightly due to the shock it gave me.

" Hey Drew you okay over there?" Brad yelled across from his flygon as we flew to the mountains.

"Yeah I just had a feeling." I looked ahead determinedly seeing the mountain tops in the distance. "_May hang in there were coming." _ As we approached the mountains I could feel flygon begin to get tired. _"We have been flying a lot lately." _

" Hey Drew how about we take a rest in that cave down there, our flygon's seem to be getting tired." It was like he read my mind.

"Sure, lead the way." Brad nodded his head as we landed in the cave and he released his pokemon for dinner.

"Hey Drew I thought you had four pokemon?" I nodded my head as I fed flygon.

"I only brought flygon because I thought I was dealing with someone a lot less powerful than Kris." Brad sat down across from me as his charmander started a fire.

"You seem to know a lot about this Kris guy. Mind telling me how?"

"I'm sorry I do mind talking about it but let's just say he took some people very important to me."

"Oh I see." Brad thankfully dropped the subject as night soon came and it was too cold/dark to fly. We lay down in our sleeping bags as the fire diminished. "Night Drew."

"Night Brad." Brad fell asleep within the first few minutes but I could hardly catch a wink knowing May was probably scared to death and wondering if I was coming or if I even knew she was gone. I looked outside the cave and saw a large star that seemed to be shining extremely bright. As childish as it seemed I made a wish on that star.

+ Cellar, May POV + ( The bold is Drew talking )

I sat in the room and looked out the steel bared window to see a bright star to the North. I then smiled as I remembered what I used to do when I was little.

"Star light"

"**Star bright. On the first star."**

"I see tonight,"

**I wish I may."**

"I wish I might have the wish"

"**I wish tonight."**

" _**I wish that Drew/ May is safe tonight." **_I smiled at the wish and I couldn't help but feel that someone was wishing on the same star as me.

"I hope their wish comes true." I lay down in the blanket and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.


	3. The end?

Sorry It's so super late and sorry if the big point seems rushed but don't worry there's more to come. But first I want to thank:

xxDrewxXxMay4ever

-Lyn-27-

Lunarshade29

X-Azngrlelizabeth-X

Midnight Roselia

Galbinus-Rayquaza

Everyday-snowangel you guys are so tally awesome. Tons of huggies to all of you.

Here is the late update to: Rescue mission M! Oh and I don't own Pokemon and I never will.

* * *

The next morning in the cave Drew POV +

I woke up to Brad shaking me roughly.

"Come on Drew we have to go while the weather is good." I sat up and wiped my eyes with my hands as I adjusted to the light. I sat up and stretched as brad returned all of his pokemon except flygon.

"Do you know what time it is?" I walked over to my flygon and woke it up gently as it yawned.

"Umm let's see its 9:00 in the morning." I freaked out and I was wide awake then.

"We have to get going now!" I felt Brad grab me by the shoulders and turn me around to face him as he spoke.

"Calm down Drew I scouted this morning and the cottage is on the other side of the mountain were in now."

"But that means we can't fly."

"Why can't we fly?" I packed up my bag as he did the same and we walked outside the cave.

"Were so close to where Kris is at he'll see us if we fly in on two giant green pokemon. We would have a better chance not getting caught if we came in on Team Rockets meowth shaped hot air balloon."

"What kinda of losers ride in a meowth shaped balloon?" we began to climb as I chuckled lightly.

"The kind of losers who would try to steal a ten year old boy's pikachu for three years."

"That is so LMBO."

"Don't tell me you talk in text sentences." I looked up to see Brad smile at me sheepishly.

"I sure do, I even have a whole sentence made with it!"

"I'm probably gonna regret asking this but what is it?"

"OMG G2G BRB ASAP."

"And that means….?"

"Oh my gosh got to go be right back as soon as possible. I use it all the time on msn and it cracks all up all of my friends all the time."

"You have no life do you?" he looked down at me and smiled.

"Not at all my good buddy." I rolled my eyes at the lameness of my new travel companion. On our way we got chased by beedrill, pimeape, and grimer. By the time we got to at least 20 feet away from the cottage we had sting sores, bruises, and we had the faint smell of sewage waste.

"Do you see anything through your binoculars Brad?"

"No nothing but I'm picking up a lot of heat coming from the cellar."

"That must be May." We walked to the cottage and opened the door to find no one there. We walked to the cellar and Brad began to pick the lock.

May POV +

I looked up as I heard a noise at the door. After my previous experience with Kris a day ago I was deathly afraid of him. I ran around the corner and hid behind a trunk as the door opened I dare not look or else he could see me.

"May are you in here?"

"_That's not Kris's voice." _I got up from behind the trunk and looked into the eyes of the person I wished to see the most.

"Drew is that really you?" I walked over to him and he gave me a smile as I ran into his arms and cried my heart out on his shirt. He rubbed my back softly which made me just grab onto him as if I would never see him again. I looked behind drew to see the person he came in with go outside.

"May I'm so glad your okay; I was so worried about you." I looked up at him as he wiped away one of my tears with his thumb.

"You were worried about me?"

Drew POV +

"_Now or never Drew." _I smiled down at her and looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Of course I was worried about you, I love you."

May POV +

"What did you say?" he lowered his head to mine and pointed towards himself.

"I love." He pointed at me " you." I clung onto him even tighter and nuzzled my head into his chest as he stroked my hair.

"I love you too." I let go of Drew as I heard a slow clapping coming from the door.

"How cute is that?"

Drew POV +

I stood in front of May protectively as Kris stood in the door way.

"Kris." He smirked at how angry I was.

"Hello dear little brother. I never expected you to actually have the spine to try to save her. I thought you would have run away _again._"

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"That may be true but I know one certain thing about you two."

"What would that be?"

Kevin pulled out a button and pushed it as the walls began to cave in.

"You're both going to die here." Kris ran out of the hose and locked us in the room while the ceiling fell in.

"Drew how are we going to get out?" I pulled May close to cover hr as a plank of wood fell from the ceiling.

"Hey does any body need a rescuing?"

"I smiled as May and I walked over to the window and Brad pulled us out."

"Come on guys this place is gonna blow any minute." We all ran away from the cottage as we could hear the explosion from feet away.

May POV +

I laughed lightly as I sat in Drew's lap as flygon rode next to Brad's flygon.

"What's so funny?" I looked up at Drew and poked him to nose gently getting an eye roll out of him.

"Well we had all of our friends telling us that we liked each other but it took a crazed relative and a near death experience to get us to confess." Drew pondered this for a second and he laughed as well at my point.

"Well that just makes it special. Besides now rescue mission M is completed." I laughed at him and leaned back as we kept on flying back to wards La Rousse.

"You are so corny."

"What you see is what you get." I kissed him on the cheek and laughed.

"Don't worry I like what I see." **((I know it's corny))**

The mountain near the shack +

"Drew you will pay for this with your life."

* * *

Well I hoped you like this chapter and I apologize again thatit's so late. Now please be the awesome person I know you are and push the magical blue button . . . . . . . . . please?

- Joyce1237


	4. Alive?

Hey there people and sorry this is so upper late. I just really had a major case of brain fart for what to happen next since the story ended on the last chapter when I turned it in for school. But before I start I would like to thank:

xxDrewxXxMay4ever

Lhynn 27

XoXo-Contest3Ribbon-XoXo

May and Dawn are the best

Lunarshade29

Chaotic Dork

X-Azngrlelizabeth-X

You guys rock so hard! This is so totally dedicated to all of you! Oh and I will never ever own Pokemon or its show, characters, games, shirts, toys, and pikachu underwear. LMAO!

* * *

May POV 11:00 a.m. Brad's house

I woke up to the smell of waffles and the suns rays as I tried to get myself out of bed. _'Wait a minute tried?' _I turned over to come face, head with of chartreuse bed hair. _'What happened last night?'_

Flash back May POV

"Don't worry I like what I see." I looked over at Drew's friend as he made a wolf whistle.

"Whoa let's try to stay out of the corn field." I heard, and felt Drew take a deep sigh as the boys laughing began to stop. "Oh man, where are my manners?"

"Probably in the toilet with your life." I chuckled slightly as I leaned further into Drew's chest.

"Ha ha very funny little Drewsy, but by the way May, my name is Brad Sketcher. Why don't you guys crash at my place since it's pretty late and you won't make it back to La Rousse till dark?"

Drew POV **((I know it's a flash back from May's remembrance but please excuse the fact that she was a sleep and wouldn't notice any of this happening, but she does not know what's happening until its her POV again ))**

I was about to object but I heard light snoring and looked down to see May asleep in my chest.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" I saw Brad look a head of us before speaking again.

"They never do as long as you guys aren't escaped prisoners." He smiled at me cheekily before preparing to land. "No problem at all." We landed and I picked May up bridal style and returned flygon.

We walked inside and Brad led me to I guessed to be the guest room. "You can leave May here and we can sleep in my room." He left as I walked over to the bed and lay May down as I took off her shoes and tucked her under the covers.

"Good night May." I fixed her bang but she reached out and grabbed my arm. "What in the-" I looked at her to see her blushing and with sleep clearly in her eyes.

May POV

"Drew could you stay with me, please?" He blushed at my request but he got on the bed while I was under the covers and him on top of them with a blanket over him. "Good night Drew, I love you." I smiled to myself and closed my eyes as I felt Drew pull his cover over him more.

"Good night May, I love you too."

Flash back over, May POV

I smiled at the memory and smiled more as I looked at Drew.

'_He loves me, he loves me more, he loves me, he loves me more, he loves me, he loves me more!' _I giggled to myself as I heard Drew let out a snort in his sleep. **(( Beware my ooc-ness ))**

"Okay sleeping beauty time to wake up." I leaned in and began to kiss him with no reaction until he opened his eyes and kissed back. I smiled against his lips and pulled away as I sat up and stretched my back. "Morning Drew." He sat up and smiled at me before wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Morning, kiss stealer." He leaned in and kissed me softly on the cheek as he stood up.

"Hypocrite!" I straightened out my cloths and followed Drew down stairs to see a man and a woman sitting at the table. They stared at us awkwardly and vice versa. It didn't take long to figure out they were Brad's parents and by the looks they were giving us I guessed they didn't know we were here. Drew finally decided to break the silence as he grabbed my hand and led/ pulled me down the stairs.

Drew POV

"Good morning, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Sketcher. I'm Drew Hayden and this is my girlfriend May Maple. We met Brad the other day and he offered us to stay since it was too dark to fly to La Rousse." Mr. S arose and walked over with a perplexed smile on his face as he reached out his hand, which I shook with the hand that wasn't holding May's.

"Brad left us a note about you two being here but he left out the details, would you care to explain?

'_I guess it's to make sure were not escaped criminals like he said.' _"Well I met him in the forest the other day, and he helped me out, in a big way." I gave May's hand a light squeeze as a big way came back to mind. May let go of my hand and bowed to the adults.

"It's very nice to meet you, and you have a lovely home." **(( Brownie Pointer)) **she stood up and gave them one of her award winning smiles. Mrs. S got up and walked farther into the kitchen motioning May to follow her.

"She's quiet the catch." I looked over to Mr. S as he broke our silence. He was just like an older version of Brad in so many ways. He had dark black hair, sea green eyes, a fit figure **(( Drew no homo ))**, and that sort of half smile.

"More like she caught me." It was true, before I met May I was an arrogant mess who didn't care about anyone but himself.

"Same here. Hey you wouldn't happen to be that famous coordinator Drew Hayden would you?

'_No wonder it was so freaken easy for Kris to find me' _"Yeah I am."

"Well my wife is a fan, and I was wondering could she have your autograph?" I almost laughed at how awkward this seemed if I didn't have my self restraint.

"Sure."

"Ahhhhh!" Mr. S and I darted towards the kitchen and we both stood there, blank faced at the sight before us.

May POV

I sat there with flour all over me as a water logged Samantha (Brad's mom) stood next to me. I sneezed and wiped some flour off of my hair as Drew walked over and helped me up.

"Do I even want to know what happened in here?" I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Probably not." I blushed as he reached his hand on my face and wiped some flour off with his hand. Even though we were together I couldn't help but feel like I was a school girl who just got asked out by the cutest boy in school.

"You are such a Klutz." I punched him in the arm as he withdrew and rubbed it. "Ow."

"I love you too."

"Awwwwww." I looked over to Samantha and George (Brad's dad) as they smiled at us.

"So Samantha what were you and May doing in here anyway?" George asked.

"We were trying to make some pancakes but May spilled the flour and when I turned on the water to help her clean it up, the pressure was too high and the water exploded all over me."

"Can I leave this house for 1 hour without May and Drew messing up my family?" I turned to the door to see Brad walk in smiling, but something about it seemed odd, kinda off. Samantha stepped forward and used her thumb to wipe some dirt off of his face.

"Where have you been? And why are you dirty? What have I told you about leaving without telling me or your father?!"

"My bad." His mom pinched his ear and gave him a stern look. "Sorry mommy." I put my hand in front of my mouth as a small chuckle escaped, and I looked up to see Drew smirking in front of his laugh. "Hey Drew I think you left something in my room, lets go get it so you and May can get going.

Drew POV

I shrugged and followed Brad up the stairs to his room and he closed the door behind us quickly.

"Ummm, Brad what's up?" he turned to face me with the most serious look he had ever made since the evening I met him.

"Drew while I was training flygon in aerial maneuvers I flew over the cottage and I saw foot prints walking away from it toward the forest." My mind just stopped right there and then. Kris was alive, and he was out to get me.

* * *

Hey there people I hope you liked this chapter after I posted the poem I still felt bad so I spent an hour and a half making this. So please push the magic blue, purple, button so the world will continue to rotate at over 600 miles per hour.

Your authoress- Joyce1237


	5. The test

Hey there people who I hope aren't too mad at me. I looked at my updating and saw that this hadn't been touched since 1/30/08, so I immediately had to do something about that. But before I start, lots of thankies have to go to:

Jolteonforever

May and Dawn are the best

HappiBunni1994

Mistygal101

SwiftStarOfTheSingingWind

XcryingXangelX93

* * *

You guys are so totally awesome. Thanks for your very kind words of encouragement. This is dedicated to all of you. Enjoy Rescue Mission M chapter 5. Oh and I don't own pokemon in any way.

Drew POV

"Drew while I was training flygon in aerial maneuvers I flew over the cottage and I saw foot prints walking away from it toward the forest." My mind just stopped right there and then. Kris was alive, and he was out to get me. I could feel my face pale at what brad had just told me.

"Are you positive that you saw footprints from that high in the air?" I began to panic at the nod the Brad gave me.

"Sorry Drew but he's alive. But some good news is that from the looks of it, due to the explosion, Kris was heavily wounded. He won't be doing a lot of moving around for a long time." I sat down as a small sigh of relief washed over me. But now that Kris was out there and was hungrier for revenge more than ever, traveling was going to a lot harder.

"So when are you going to tell May about Kris?" I felt my stomach lurch at that thought. Telling May after what just happened to her would scare her half to death. Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Drew, Brad did you guys find what you were looking for?" I stood up and straightened myself out as I opened the door to see May smiling at me.

"Yeah I forgot my….." I rummaged my brain for what I "forgot" _'Leave it to Brad to make a half baked plan'_

"He forgot to get some of my wise words of guy wisdom!" I could just fall over at that sorry excuse, but thankfully May seemed to buy it.

"Oh I want to hear one!" My left eye began to twitch as I turned to Brad with a look of death. **((Take a minute to picture Drew's head doing a 360 to glare at Brad)) **He searched his very, I mean very small brain for maybe the smallest ounce of knowledge he might have held within it. Finally I could picture a little bulb above his head as he made a face of discovery….. or gas, I couldn't tell.

"Stupidity is only a state of mind that every one views you as, in their own image." I turned from Brad to see May rubbing her temples in a circular motion. I walked over to May and took her hand in mine.

"I'm guessing that's what your teachers told you in grade school when someone called you stupid?" I smirked as Brad's smile widened.

"Exactly, good buddy. Wait a minute, hey!" I smirked as I heard May giggle at my side.

'_May I promise that I am going to protect you with everything I've got.' _I squeezed May's hand and she kissed me on my cheek as we walked downstairs.

May POV

We stood outside as Drew released flygon from his pokeball as it majestically roared with pride. Brad and his parents were there to see us off.

"You two take care and feel to stop by for a visit." I smiled at Samantha and her kind offer.

"Watch her Drew." Drew nodded at George and we both turned to Brad as he gave Drew a piece of paper.

"This is incase you ever need some more guy advise." Brad and Drew exchanged glances before nodding and shaking hands. We climbed onto flygon and took off into the air, waving to the Sketcher's before they were small dots in the distance.

"I can't wait to get to La Rousse. I bet all of my pokemon miss me since I've been gone."

"Why are your pokemon in La Rousse?" I looked up at Drew to see him looking at me.

"Well I had dropped them off at the pokemon center for the contest, so I went for a walk and that's when Kris attacked me. Good thing we don't have to worry about him." I looked up expecting to see Drew smiling in agreement but instead his eyes looked distant and far off. "Drew, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry May I was just thinking about what were gonna do once we get to La Rousse." _'I feel horrible lying to her like this.'_

"I know the first thing we have to do." He poked me in the nose and smiled at me. **((They are so cute!))**

"And what would that be?"

"Well first I have got to call my family and tell them I'm O.K and I have to tell them about the most amazing guy I have ever met, becoming my boyfriend. _'I love saying that word!'_

"Already meeting your parents? What for? Not that it's a bad thing." I poked my fingers together nervously as his unavoidable question.

"Well you have to pass the test."

Drew POV

"Funny girlfriend say what?!" I looked at May as if she had just spoken some of kind of incoherent tongue clicking gibberish. We landed in front of the pokemon canter as I returned flygon. "What do you mean by the test?"

"Well my dad said that if I ever got the boyfriend that if he wanted to be with his little pudding pop-"

"Pudding pop?" I smirked as she scowled

"Yes, pudding pop. But continuing, if anyone wanted to be with me they would first have to prove themselves in the eyes of my father." We walked over to Nurse Joy I could feel my stomach sink.

"Hey there, I'm May Maple and I'm here to get Espeon, Blaziken, squirtle, Beautifly, delcatty, and munchlax." Nurse Joy smiled as she pulled out a tray with six nicely polished pokeballs.

"Here you go, your pokemon are a vision of perfect health." May thanked her and put the balls into her fanny pack as we walked, well more of her dragging me over to the video phones.

"May are you sure we have to do this?" She gave me puppy dog eyes as she pouted out her lower lip.

"Please Drew, just do this for me." I cracked under her look as I nodded my head. She squealed and kissed me on the cheek as we sat down at the video phone and she dialed her number. _'What have I gotten myself into?' _The screen came on to reveal Max's face on the other end.

"May, Drew is that you?" **((Hey it rhymed)) **May smiled at the screen as she nodded her head.

"Hey Max how is everything at home?"

"Well Mom started freaking out when you weren't at the contest, and Dad is in the kitchen drinking coffee. But what I should be asking is why is Drew with you?" I looked over to May to see her blush and play with the cord of the receiver.

"Well Max since your sister is immobilized at the moment so I'll tell you. Were going out and are gonna start traveling together." Drew leaned in and kissed me on my head as my blush intensified.

"Man Drew, I feel bad for you."

"Why is that?"

"You have to pass my dad's test." Just then I heard stomping in the background.

"Who mentioned the test!?" May's dad came onto the screen and May waved at her dad.

"Hey daddy. This is Drew." I gulped at her dads intimidating appearance.

"Hello Mr. Maple." He looked up and down like he was scanning me inside and out.

"So this is the boy I'm gonna have to break in two." My face paled at his words. _'Now I know what I've gotten myself into. It's hell.'_

* * *

Yay chapter 5 is complete! I had so much fun with this. I'm considering making brad a traveling partner but I'm not sure so pleas let me know what you think in your review. Hope you liked it, and pleas e review so I know what you think. Have an awesome day!

-Joyce1237


	6. Broken hearts and closed doors

Hey there everyone, I am here to announce that procrastination is now a disease

Hey there everyone, I am here to announce that procrastination is now a disease. And I am sadly as well as many others a re infected. But you can help, al it takes it 8 seconds. Just 8 seconds to leave a review, can save weeks and months of waiting and suffering. And if you leave a review you'll be added to the "cure" list below:

jolteonforever

HappiBunni1994

Eveelution lover

May and Dawn are the best

SwiftstarOfTheSingingWind

XcryingXangelX93

amv4eva

Luna Harmony

Ryan Paralyze

So please we need your help. LOL! XD Thanks 4 the reviews, now here's the next chapter of Rescue Mission M!

* * *

"Man Drew, I feel bad for you."

"Why is that?"

"You have to pass my dad's test." Just then I heard stomping in the background.

"Who mentioned the test!?" May's dad came onto the screen and May waved at her dad.

"Hey daddy, this is Drew." I gulped at her dads intimidating appearance.

"Hello Mr. Maple." He looked up and down like he was scanning me inside and out.

"So this is the boy I'm gonna have to break in two." My face paled at his words. _Now I know what I've gotten myself into. It's hell.'_

+ May POV +

"Daddy, Drew's an awesome guy; maybe we don't need the test? Drew looked at me sincerely and grabbed my hand from under the table, out of my dad's sight.

But sadly my face was a dead give away at our contact.

"Dad, May is holding Drew's hand under the table."

"Max is so dead!"

"That's it May, sorry but I'm coming on the next plane to La Rousse and will be there tomorrow." With that said and done the phone clicked black and my family disappeared.

"May, I love you, but your dad is a psycho." We stood up and walked over to the exit of the center hand in hand.

"Yeah I know, but I love him. And thank you for going through with this."

"No problem." Just then we were surrounded in a crowd of flashes, yelling, and microphones. ((3 guesses who they are))

"May is it true that you and Drew are dating?"

"Drew why May over any other girl?"

"How will this affect your battles in contests?"

"May does this mean your 2 timing Ash Ketchum!"

"Drew, do you think May loves you for your money?"

+ Drew POV +

I put my hand over May's mouth before she could answer any of their questions. Dealing with the press since 10, I learned how to handle them.

"May and I will answer all questions at the La Rousse central Park at 5:30 today." May looked at me wide eyed but I smirked at her calmly, which seemed to reassure her. The crowd then disappeared as fast as they appeared in the first place.

"Drew are we seriously going to go to that press conference?" I smiled at her naive nature as I took her hand and continued to lead her.

"No way, I always use that excuse to get the press off my back."

"Wow smart, and charming." I smirked as we made a left on the sideway.

"You forgot hott." She smiled ahead and closed her eyes.

"No I'm pretty sure I didn't." I poked her on the head. And we stopped in front of a mansion. "Wow you live here!"

"Yeah, let's go in." _"hopefully Kris won't show up here to soon." _I opened the doors and may ran in side and cooed and awed and like a 5 year old at Disney world. She walked over to the main parlor and was going to open the door but I grabbed her arm. She looked back at me with a little bit of fear in hr eyes.

"Drew, your hurting my arm." I instantly let go and she rubbed her arm.

"May, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Just don't go in there." I walked over to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled at me softly and nodded her head. "But there is one room I know you'll never want t leave." Her eyes instantly got back their childish twinkle as I took her hand in mine.

"What room is that?" I kept walking with her in tow.

"Let's just say it was my favorite room when I was here all the time."

"Is it a garden room?" We made a right and we went up a set of stairs.

"No."

"Is it your own personal salon full of green hair dye?' I stopped and looked her dead in the eyes.

"This level of sexy green hair is all natural." She laughed and ran her hand through my hair.

"Yep, I guess so." I blushed lightly and turned around and continued to lead her. "Is a room that has it's own snow made by a snow machine?'

"No, besides that room broke down." Right before she could guess anything else we were in front of the room. "Were here."

+ May POV +

I opened the door and I squealed with excitement.

"Drew this room is awesome!" I jumped inside and bounced all on the walls and ceiling.

"I had a feeling that you'd like the anti gravity trampoline room." Drew stood there at the door frame smiling as I bounced around. Then a question struck me.

"So why was this room your favorite?" He closed his eyes and flicked his hair out of his face.

"Well I loved to bounce around and do antigravity tricks. Plus when I was younger I wanted to be an astronaut. **((Isn't that the goal of everyone when you're like 5?))**

"When I was younger I wanted to be a princess, but then I wanted to be pop star." I bounced off a wall and right in front of, well more like into Drew's arms. He smiled down at me.

"Hello. Can't get enough of me can you?" I grabbed onto him tighter and put my head I the crook of his neck.

"Nope." I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and it was the best feeling in the world. I felt warm, wanted, needed, safe, and loved. Just then my Pokenav went of signaling a call. I reluctantly got off of Drew and unhooked it from my pocket.

"Hello?" _"whoever you are you are so gonna get it for ruining my moment with Drew."_

"May are you O.K?" I almost dropped my nav but I thankfully caught it.

"Brendan is that you?"

"Who else would it be, I didn't see you in the contest you begged me to watch, and then I call you and you don't even recognize me!." I pulled the phone away slightly at his yelling.

"I'm sorry Brendan, I'm fine. And thanks for looking out for me." I smiled fondly at the memories of my "older brother" **((Please note the quotation marks, he's not her real brother))**

"Well you know I love you." I practically dropped the phone and I guess he heard me stumble.

"What?" I blushed heavily and I felt awkward with Drew standing right there. "You mean like a sister right?"

"May, you know what I mean, please don't make this any harder for me to say." I could hear the hope in his voice and it hurt so much to do what I was about to do.

"Brendan, I'm sorry, but, I really see you as . . . . . a brother . . . and I-"

"May, I get it. Sorry for bothering you." It was killing me to hear him like this.

"No Brendan you could never" he had hung up. I dropped my nav to the floor and a tear slid down my face."

I felt Drew put his arms around me as he tuned me around to face him. He smiled at me and wiped one of my tears away. I put my head on his chest and he stroked my back softly.

+ Drew POV +

"Its o.k., May. You're just too kind." She gulped down a cry as she buried further into my shirt. "We can stay here as long as you like o.k." she nodded he head as we slumped to the floor against the wall as a few hiccups escaped from her lips.

+ Littleroot, Brendan POV +

I sat there Pokenav in hand, my knuckles white from how hard I squeezed it. I threw it against the wall.

"How stupid could I have been? To think I even had a chance." I walked over to a wall and punched it, doing nothing to the wall, just bruising my hand.

"I like the anger I see from you." I turned to see a cloaked figure with a sling for his arm.

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in my house!?"

"How isn't important, but lets just say." He removed his hood to reveal a head of dark green hair and emerald eyes. 'That I'm the answer to your problem."

* * *

This has got to be my favorite chapter so far! I feel so bad for Brendan, I don't hate him or anything but his pain is needed from here on out. Thank you s much for your patience and kind reviews. Hope you enjoyed.

-Joyce1237


	7. Alliance

I wish there was some kind of magic word I could use to go back in time and to kill how bad I was at this. I just fell out of love with FF and I lost my passion for it. But I want it back and I figured the best way to start is to get back on my feet, well keyboard. Nothing like a brand new mini netbook to make u want to start typing. So here we go oh but before that: (the people in this FF are not owned by me in any way. I really wish they were cause that way Dawn would be gone and May would come back and Drew would follow her to Sinnoh.) ENJOY the next chapter of: Rescue Mission M!!!

+ Littleroot, Brendan POV +

I sat there Pokenav in hand, my knuckles white from how hard I squeezed it. I threw it against the wall.

"How stupid could I have been? To think I even had a chance." I walked over to a wall and punched it, doing nothing to the wall, just bruising my hand.

"I like the anger I see from you." I turned to see a cloaked figure with a sling for his arm.

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get in my house!?"

"How isn't important, but let's just say." He removed his hood to reveal a head of dark green hair and emerald eyes. 'That I'm the answer to your problem." Brendan eyed the room looking for his pokeballs, ready to expel the intruder form his house but alas they were nowhere to be found. "I'm not stupid boy; I knew you wouldn't listen if I didn't have your absolute attention"

"Smart move. But this is the last time I'm going to ask you. Who the hell are you?!?!" I stood close to the steps; if anything my Pokémon ought to be upstairs and I could get them in an instant. The intruder sat down on the couch, ignoring my question yet again and he was seriously starting to tick me off.

"My name is Kristopher Hayden, you can have the honor of calling me Kris, and you ally"

"My ally!! Why would I want to work with you on anything!! Your brother took the girl IV known and loved for years. The girl I calmed down whenever Drew killed her self esteem. Why would she ever go out with-?

"She's been tricked into it." I froze in place and looked at him in wonder, but trying not to let myself get too much into what this stranger was telling me.

"How do you know?" he lowered his gaze, as if he were ashamed to reveal what he was about to.

"I was there that day. I was going to see Drew to cheer him on for the contest but when I found him, he was with May. She was pinned to the wall and she looked scared half to death. I tried to stop him but he attacked me" he raised his arm, displaying the sling he had as its support. "He walked off with May and there was nothing else I could do."

_"There's no way, no way at all. May being held against her will? That cant- the way she sounded. The way her voice shook when she turned me down. DREW!! He was there with her and she couldn't say yes to me or he would hurt her!! Those tears were of sadness and fear how could I have been so stupid!!"_

+ Kris's POV +

I watched as his fists curled into tight balls, and his face beet red. He had fallen for it. With yet another pawn at my disposal getting to Drew was going to be easier than I thought. And this time I didn't plan on just hurting him physically, I'm going to take his precious May away from him. Someone like him doesn't deserve love.

"Brendan, let's work together and we'll free May." He looked at me, his eyes full of scepticalism. "I want to find Drew and set things right. Maybe he's like how he is now because I wasn't there for him enough when we were younger. Always being away and training, he craves attention. Please, let me help you." His hand reached out to mine and I smirked behind my mask _"sucker, you just signed a deal with the devil"._

"Sounds like a plan Kris. So, where do we start first? There has to be somewhere Drew would be holding May captive."

"La Rousse in the Hoenn region. That's where we used to live, I'm pretty sure Drew has May there now." I stood to my feet and pulled my hood back over my head.

"If you know where he is, then what do you need me for?" he gathered his things and hooked in his belt and pokeballs.

"The last thing I heard May say when I saw her was your name. She wants- no, she needs you Brendan. _The same way a mutt needs more fleas_. Now let's go." His eyes filled with that fire of rage again as we headed out the door, into the night that was slowly creeping towards morning. "We'll ride on my Salamance" as I called his name I summoned the mighty creature as it let out a powerful roar.

"Works for me, the faster we find May the sooner I can rescue her." He hopped on behind me and took hold of Salamance's waist.

"You might want to hang onto me, no homo of course, but he flies pretty fast." I felt his reluctant grip around my torso but it was lose for obvious reasons. "Salamance, let's go!!" we took off towards the rising sun. My goal so close at hand, I smirked dropping the mask I had made to gain my new pawn. _"Look out Drew, this time I will get you. And you'll wish you had let me finish what I started years ago."_

I know its really short and I used to aim for 6 pages, but I need to get back into the swing of typing longer things. So I wanted to stick to one scenery and end it here for now. Lets see how this goes and if anyone reviews this, It'll be a miracle. I hope you enjoyed this and I again apologise for my disappearing act. Happy late new year

Joyce1237


End file.
